What is the Point
by ZelotOneShotter
Summary: It only took Harry a week to see how things ran within Hogwarts, and come hell or high water, he was NOT going to let it control him.
**AN** : Just a lil something I thought of 1 day, if something like this already exists that **isn't** a slash, PM me.

It took Harry only a week of being in Hogwarts before he couldn't take it anymore, screw it all, he was NOT going put up with this for a second longer.

At the evening meal, Harry, in full awareness of how many people were watching him, stood up from the Lions table and moved to the Raven table.

"Hi guys, I know you all know of me, but I know next to none of you. I'm Harry, you might you fine people be?" he asked conversationally. In the past he wouldn't dream of doing anything like this in fear of Dudley attacking him afterwards, but the fatso wasn't here and Harry had been pushed to breaking point shortly after his first potions lesson.

One Ravenclaw shook their head and replied.

"Su Li, Harry Potter." Su greeted him with a nod.

"Li, is that Chinese?" Harry asked curiously.

"Korean actually, I was born in Ireland though so I got a letter here."

"Interesting, I never knew that. How is Ravenclaw house? I've heard a few things here and there, but I'd like to hear it from someone that's actually from the house rather than a gossiper from one of the other three." Harry asked. About to answer him, Su was interrupted by a terse McGonagall whom had marched down from the Head Table.

"Mr Potter, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Well, to a trained eye, it looks like I'm talking to one of my peers, Professor." He answered politely but the words he used inferred a different meaning. A fact that as not lost on the Transfiguration teacher.

"Be that as it may, Mr Potter, you are not permitted to sit at another house table. That will be 10 points from Griffindor." McGonagall informed him.

"Fine by me, now Su, as you were saying?" Harry said to the total astonishment of those in the Hall, NO ONE just blew off a McGonagall dress down like that.

"Mr Potter, return to the Gryffindor table immediately, that's another 10 points from Gryffindor." McGonagall's mouth was razor thin, positively irate.

"I've read every rule printed for students to read, there is nothing that says I can't sit here. And before you start Professor, take as many points from me as you wish, I don't care; after only a week here, I can see that the house system the school uses is totally useless." Harry declared. The hall took a collective gasp as the words of the boy who lived registered in their heads.

"What... did you say, Mr Potter?" a faux calm McGonagall asked.

"The house point system that this school uses is useless, it doesn't actually do anything but boost public conformity for a end of year trophy that from what I've read, means absolutely nothing later on but brag rights over the summer for the head of house that won the last year; then it starts all over again as if it never happened."

Harry paused in his impromptu speech to see McGonagall's mouth gaping.

"The points themselves are intangible and useless, in potions today Professor Snape took points for breathing too loud, being an, and I quote 'an insufferable know it all', stirring a cauldron wrong or being a dunderhead. If this were the non-magical world Professor Snape would be fired on the spot for that kind of behaviour. Professor Snape is also the Head of Slytherin House and gave points to students of Slytherin for things like stiring a potion correctly or my favourite, which ties into my other list, for sabotaging a student's potion, expert throwing I believe his words were."

Chirp chirp chirp.

"So like I said before, take all the points from me you want, I don't care about people hating me for a pointless cause, I lived with the Dursley family; they beat that kind of thinking out of me a long time ago. Do your worst, you can't possibly be worse than my own family."

 **AN** : i know that there is bound to be canononical errors in this, but this was merely to get it out of my head.


End file.
